Edge of Darkness
by Crimson Raiden
Summary: Team 7 is still hoping for Sasuke to return. Sakura has moved on but what happens when Itachi and Sakura's paths cross?


**Edge of Darkness**

 **Chapter 1 (Prologue):**

Sakura sat on the small brown bar stool in the Konoha bar miserably, with her strong alcoholic drink held loosely in one hand and her head in the other.

"I can't believe Tsunade sama is sending me on this lame mission!," Sakura groaned, "The only reason I even agreed was for the amount being offered". Her head suck further into her hand.

"It's okay Sakura chan! It's an opportunity to increase you mission statistics for ANBU ne" offered Naruto enthusiastically.

Sakura Haruno, the most skilled medical shinobi in fire country, youngest kunoichi to summon Katsuyu and first student to ever use the Strength of a Hundred Seal, was getting sent on a mission to Earth country to be a shinobi's _date._

Her orders from Tsunade were to escort this shinobi from a prestigious clan to a large clan gathering, mingle with people and act as if they fell in love after this _lovely_ date. Clans were so troublesome. Why she was being told to go on this mission that a chuunin could do was beyond her. She had other things to do! The hospital was very dependent on her; there was still a lot of training to do before she could try out for ANBU and Naruto was waiting for her to be ready so they could try join at the same time.

The ANBU test only allowed shinobi that had racked up a certain number of A rank missions. Unfortunately being a medic nin had meant more time in a hospital than outside completing missions. Naruto had already completed 100 A rank missions long ago, but refused to try for ANBU without her. Naruto was always such sentimental guy.

Sasuke was still chasing after Itachi somewhere in the hopes of killing him. When Naruto and her had run into him last it was not what they were expecting. Sasuke was completely cold and clearly had no qualms about killing them if they stood in his way. Naruto would never give up on him and perhaps this was a good thing. However Sakura had begun to give up him, slowly but surely…there was no hope left in bringing Sasuke back. Part of Sakura resented him for just leaving them with no remorse, but she never told Naruto that. It would break his heart. He always wanted team 7 to be back together again but in reality team 7 would be a distant memory forever.

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto's hand touch her arm. She looked up at him realising he was waiting for her reply.

"I suppose…." Sakura replied slowly.

"When you're back we will train together in our usual spot. I have this new jutsu I want to try out on you Sakura chan!" Naruto teased.

"Che I would wipe the floor with you Naruto" Sakura snapped. "I will bet you five bowls of ramen".

"This is **serious** now Sakura chan! Ramen is on the line!" responded Naruto with a serious look on his face. Oh he would win now.

Sakura just laughed as Naruto smiled and put his arms around her and guided her out of the bar. Her steps were careful as she tried to walk in a straight line.

"I will walk you back home", offered Naruto. "I need to protect you from any dangerous men lurking about".

"What would I do without you Naruto kun?" Sakura teased. Ah..what would she do without him indeed. He was her only family.

"Itachi you orders are clear, I expect you not fail me". Stated Leaders voice from the shadows of the Akatsuki base.

This particular base was pitch black with the only light originating from the other Akatsuki member's projections on the summoning statue. The Akatsuki leader was a man that did not tolerate failure of any kind.

Itachi knew that this mission would be particularly problematic, however he had been given flexibility in the time frame required to complete the mission. Ah yes this would be particularly interesting.

Itachi turned around and walked away silently into the darkness after replying with his usual "Hn".

As Itachi walked out of the base, a pair of blue eyes narrowed in his direction.

Sakura woke up late with a raging headache. This was not a good start to the mission.

"Perhaps I drank too much last night. It was quite easy to get carried away with Naruto around", thought Sakura to herself.

The mission began today so she had to hurry to the Konoha gates. Even though the mission was ridiculous.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Kakashi casually sitting on the sofa waiting for her. However as she was only wearing a towel after showering, she promptly starting screaming. Loudly.

"Yo" Kakashi raised his hand up in his customary greeting position, with his eye crease visible.

Sakura blinked incredulously. "Go 'yo' yourself Kakashi, seriously what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favourite student without there being a reason?", Kakashi replied with a light tone in his voice.

Sakura quickly ducked off into her room ignoring him completely and changed.

"No", deadpanned Sakura. "Besides Sasuke was your favourite student, let's not lie here sensei".

"Ah Sakura you became my favourite student after Sasuke left, and I do remember asking you to not call me sensei anymore" Teased Kakashi.

"Yeah you're still lying…I'd be your favourite after Naruto maybe, _sensei_ " replied Sakura clearly not amused by Kakashi's jovial mood.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards Sakura. He stopped once he was close to her and bent his head down.

"I hope you tell this guy to keep his hands to himself if he knows what is good for him Sakura" whispered Kakashi in Sakura's ear.

"Er…" Sakura's mind went blank. What was Kakashi-sensei talking about…?

" 'Er' isn't an adequate response Sakura" Kakashi murmured.

Why is Kakashi-sensei saying my name in such an odd way wondered Sakura.

"Um sure thing I will tell him that you are warning him, happy?" replied Sakura confused.

"Ah I am just looking out for you, I wouldn't want a kid from a special clan to think he can get a few fun times with you"

"Kakashi sensei! Don't be ridiculous, I'm not Ino!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well then I should leave you to pack for your trip in peace. Oh, before I forget, Tsunade-sama said you need to have left in twenty minutes, or else.", revealed Kakashi. "See ya".

Oh crap I'm screwed! thought Sakura. She started rushing around her apartment grabbing whatever she could and stuffing it into her pack.

"Was it just me or was Kakashi-sensei behaving in a slightly odd way….He also came really close to me today which was really weird" wondered Sakura.

Over the years Sakura and Kakashi had become closer and developed a real friendship more than a student-teacher relationship. Besides Kakashi hadn't really been much of a sensei to her during her development. It was really Tsunade-shishou that had taken Sakura under her wing and taught her everything she knew as a kunoichi. She had seen potential to utilise Sakura's perfect chakra control into medical ninjutsu, where others had told her she was a weak and useless kunoichi that would remain that way.

It was tough being on Team 7 when Naruto had the kyuubi and Sasuke had the sharingan. She would always pale in comparison compared to them especially when she was from a normal civilian family, therefore with no bloodline limit and special abilities.

Essentially she was always invisible and it frustrated her so much. Maybe if she was placed in a different genin team with more 'normal' teammates she wouldn't have felt so utterly inferior for so long.

Despite feeling that was she wouldn't have traded her teammates for anyone else. It was HER team, even if it was messed up now and Sasuke the asshole had run off and left them. He had seriously ruined everything they had.

Sakura had forgiven Kakashi for giving up on her so quickly and focusing on the boys. They would spend time together and spar on the old training grounds. They had really come far over the years.

By the time Sakura had finished her thoughts reminiscing the past few year she had already reach the gates.

"Oh well, time to get this over with" sighed Sakura. She walked off into the forest and began her long journey all the way to Earth country.

 **This is just the prologue so the next chapter will be longer. If you liked it please leave a review!**


End file.
